<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here with dinner by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575188">here with dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, PJO, Sickfic, Sort Of, Wordcount: 100-500, it’s more injury fic, jercy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason carried the basket of food into the Poseidon cabin. It was still steaming, smoke rising into the air, the food was fresh and just made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here with dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason carried the basket of food into the Poseidon cabin. It was still steaming, smoke rising into the air, the food was fresh and just made. He had excused himself from dinner a lot earlier than usual, and had quickly gotten a basket from the Zeus cabin before returning, and put the food down in the basket. A bit of everything, and he had made sure to include Percy’s favorites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was here, seeing his boyfriend lie in his bed, bandages around one of his legs. He had slipped and fallen off the climbing wall in full earthquake mode, breaking the leg in the process. But, he had been taken to the infirmary, got patched up, and was then put on bedrest on his cabin with the order to eat some ambrosia. Instead of it taking weeks for his leg to heal, the ambrosia would make him be able to walk and run again in a day or two. But until then, bedrest, and Jason has brought food for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy, I’m here with dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. You did get pizza, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot? I got you some hotdogs and a burger too. And a bottle of fake diet coke, had to steal it from Dionysus when he wasn’t looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard how Percy began to laugh, making him smile. He walked over to him, handed him the basket, and got a kiss on the cheek in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but you really didn’t need to get the coke. You might be on Mr D’s person hit list now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take. Now, eat up before it gets cold. You need way more than ambrosia for your leg to heal. You know, nutrient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, because pizza and burgers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>nutritious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you. Now, tell me about your day, it’s boring in here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>